


Glove

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Glove

I am the water in a hot shower  
  Worshipping your body  
    Swooning, soaking and falling against you  
  
I am the gentle tap of rain  
 Spelling out your name in code  
  
I am the river of red lights   
  Keeping you from home  
  
I am the inappropriate splash of colour  
  Somewhere unexpected  
  
I am Prince on the radio  
  Demanding a smile  
  
I am the cold air suspending  
  Your every puff of hot breath  
  
I am the sun's touch gently arousing you  
  Warming your most intimate parts  
  
Late at night when everyone is in bed  
  It is me who takes your hand  
    And pulls you outside  
      Under the stars  
  
Sometimes my insolent fingers creep under your shirt  
  To find bare skin  
  
I am the agitation of trees on a windy day  
  Staring at my wooden fingers that were once in your mouth  
    Chanting, rocking and shaking my hair  
  
I am the blood stained halo of the moon  
  On the nights when memories walk  
    And sleep is only a concept  
  
I am standing in the pools of streetlight  
  Taking photographs of the dark  
  
I am the snowflakes dancing around you  
  The pen that refuses to work  
    The end of a sad story

I am your gloves when your fingers slide inside  
  Warm and alive


End file.
